Grist
New Characters *Franklin (cinematic character) New Allies *Stranded (cinematic characters) Transcript (Playthrough) Damon Baird: "See? Corpser! I told you its chasing us!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Yeah, I got it! Go, go, go, go!" '''Damon Baird: "It’s screwing with us! It’s still coming! This is bullshit!" Augustus Cole: "Dog, you know you love it!" Damon Baird: "No! No, I don’t, actually!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Keep moving!!" '''Damon Baird: "Kicked their ass!" Marcus Fenix: '''"It’s not over yet, Baird. You better reload." '''Damon Baird: "Why?" Marcus Fenix: '''"That’s why. Let’s get that vehicle." '''Damon Baird: "Hell yes. Don’t have to tell me twice." Dominic Santiago: "Hey, man. What’s up." Stranded Gatekeeper: "Same old shit." Dominic Santiago: "Franklin here?" Stranded Gatekeeper: "Yup. Usual spot." Stranded: "Your COG bullshit’s not gonna help you out here!" Stranded Group: "Hey. Hey, pig! I’m talking to you, piggy!" Damon Baird: "Blow me." Dominic Santiago: "Leave it alone, Baird." Damon Baird: "What are you, my mom?" Drunken Stranded: "Waz hat nin?" (Cutscene) Marcus Fenix: '''"It’s all you, Dom." '''Dominic Santiago: "Don’t worry. I got it. I won’t let you down." Franklin Tsoko: "Hey, Santiago. What you doing here? No news on the lady, man. I’d tell you if I’d heard anything. I don’t want people seeing me with you, all right? It’s not good for business, man." Dominic Santiago: "Give me that Junker of yours." Franklin Tsoko: "Say what? Get real, man." Dominic Santiago: "I’m serious. We need it." Franklin Tsoko: "Sorry to hear you’re having problems, man. But I’m not giving you my ride, yo." Dominic Santiago: "You owe me one. I’m calling in the favour. Right now." Franklin Tsoko: "All right, all right, man. I’ll do it. Yo, on one condition. They stay here, yo. As collateral. We can use the extra guns, man." Dominic Santiago: "Done." Franklin Tsoko: "It’s at Chaps Gas Station. Why don’t you go get it? Hahahaha. Hey, yo! Yo, Santiago! We even now, man. No more favors, asshole" Damon Baird (COM): "This is bullshit." Dominic Santiago: "I told you I had a plan." Damon Baird (COM): "Your plan blows, all right? Hey! Hey! Hands off the merchandise! No handsies on the… yeah! You! Baird out." Walkthrough Heavy weapons in close quarters. Bust through the doorway at the top of the stairs and take cover behind the first concrete block you see. Alternatively, you can take a step outside, then immediately fall back inside for a much safer firing position. Locust Drones and Grenadiers will come from both the left and the right, ushering in another of the large Boomer enemies from straight ahead. Focus on taking out the Boomer first. If you've got the grenade launcher from the Boomers you encountered previously, use it. When you've cleared all of the enemies you can see, move forward towards the stairs where the Boomer came from and follow the path to the right. There are more Locust Snipers holed up in the building as well as several other Locust, so push forward with caution. Otherwise, you can also take the left path and focus on the Snipers first before rushing in to finish the rest of the Locust off. Enter the building and follow the narrow walkway as it falls around you. Be ready with a quick melee attack to counter the Wretches that appear as you reach the next doorway. When you make it back outside, go down a set of stairs and look at the back alley to the right for a set of COG Tags under the stairway. As you continue around a couple corners ahead, watch for some Corpser chaos ahead and take cover. Luckily, you won't have to deal with the large Corpser] that digs back underground yet, but you do have to watch for another Boomer and some henchmen. Take 'em out from afar, then move around the next corner. As you approach the next battlefield, a point-of-interest marker will show you a car that you can push. If you picked up a Longshot Sniper Rifle, immediately take cover behind the car and pick off the Troika gunner. Otherwise, get behind it and take cover so that you can slowly inch it forwards, closer and closer to the enemy turret on the right side of the road. As long as you're behind the car, you should be safe from enemy fire, though be warned that if you push the car too close to the turret, it'll no longer be available as cover—you'll have to seek refuge elsewhere. That means don't push it up all the way, and save it as cover. Start off by picking off the Wretches, Drones, etc. from the left side of the car (so you won't have to worry about the Troika). When you feel that enough opposition has been cleared, get to the right side of the car, and run straight to the flipped van where a set of grenades are placed. Blindthrow grenades (place the center of your screen slightly above the Troika base) until you kill the gunner. After that's been cleared, all your squadmates will be auto-revived. Finish off the remaining Locust opposition and move on to the Stranded camp. s on the road to the left after meeting the Stranded gatekeeper.]] You'll come across a Stranded gatekeeper just ahead. When you find him, examine the road to the left to find a set of COG Tags, then wait by the gatekeeper until he opens a gate. Walk into the makeshift village and continue through until a cutscene leads you to the next and easiest chapter of the game, Outpost. Category:Gears of War walkthrough